A variety of types of liquid crystal display apparatuses have been developed so as to realize an advanced function and less power consumption. An example of liquid crystal display apparatuses which is currently put in practical use encompasses a liquid crystal display apparatuses in which a reflective region and a transmissive region are provided in each pixel. The reflective region of the pixel is a region where external light, such as natural light or illumination light, is reflected, whereas the transmissive region of the pixel is a region where light coming from a backlight is passed through. In this type of the liquid crystal display apparatus, a display mode is switched to a reflective display mode in a bright environment and is switched to in transmissive display mode in a dark environment. In the reflective display mode, the liquid crystal display apparatus uses light reflected by the reflective region so as to display an image or a moving image. On the other hand, in the transmissive display mode, the liquid crystal display apparatus uses light coming from the backlight so as to display an image or a moving image. Since the liquid crystal display apparatus uses the light coming from the backlight only in the dark environment, the backlight can achieve a reduction in power consumption.
Patent literature 1 discloses a technique which improves a transmissive mode in terms of a use efficiency of light by providing, in a reflective region of a pixel, a polarizing layer for changing a polarization direction. With reference to (a) through (d) of FIG. 10, the following description discusses a method for providing the polarizing layer in the reflection region of the pixel. (a) through (d) of FIG. 10 are views showing a method for manufacturing a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus.
As shown in (a) of FIG. 10, a reflection layer 110 is patterned on a substrate. Then, as shown in (b) of FIG. 10, a water-repellent resin 111 is provided in the pattern thus formed in the reflection layer 110. After this, a water-soluble material is applied to the reflection layer 110 and the water-repellent resin 111, with the result that the water-soluble material applied to the water-repellent resin 111 is repelled, whereas the water-soluble material applied to the reflection layer 110 is fixed thereon to constitute a polarizing layer 112 (see (c) of FIG. 10). Then, as shown in (d) of FIG. 10, a protection layer 113 is deposited on the water-repellent resin 111 and the polarizing layer 112.
An example of the material of the polarizing layer 112 is disclosed in Patent literature 2.